User talk:Algamicagrat
Remember to sign your comments with 4 tides.It is recommeneded you add a section header too. Archives User_talk:Algamicagrat/Archive_1 Hi! I'm so sorry for the late late reply, been busy lately and I hardly noticed your post. So I just thought of dropping by and saying hi! :) [[User:WordSmith1014|'WordSmith1014']] 14:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) EasyChar Can you help me with my character Bastet Luperca Mendez's Page with EasyChar, I think i mess it up, Please helpBe Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 15:51, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I mess up again, by accident because, i was going add House, Wand, Animagus, Patronus, Boggart on infobox, can you help me fix her page again?.Be Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 00:23, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Warning DaMigster ~Let the Magic Begin! 12:18, June 7, 2012 (UTC) OK OK.Be Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 20:58, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Mask On your Cool Masked Guy template, you're using an already claimed mask. Can you please remove it? Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:42, June 12, 2012 (UTC) this is Vaktus you summend me (Vaktus121000) When you archive, please don't take all the bubbles and put them into the page. A page has a limmit as to how many bubbles it can display properly. The original page was over. When you moved all of the bubbles into the archive, you moved two un-displayed bubbles. They won't be displayed in the archive because, as I said, the bubbles before it reach the page's limmit. I'll fix it this time. Sorry if this didn't make much sence to you. Mistelm helloooo... 00:38, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Also, you need to link the archive to the original page. (I'll take care of it this time) Mistelm helloooo... 00:42, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Grat i was thinking of adding a room for the Wizengamot, what do you think? Here's a picture => Dduffurg ' 15:33, June 14, 2012 (UTC) fine 'Dduffurg ' 15:53, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry and i wont do it. thank you for helping meWelcome to my Wolf Pack! 21:42, June 14, 2012 (UTC) EasyChar I dont know we are not allow use EasyChar because i already made character's page. Thanks for telling about EasyChar, and EasyBackgroundWelcome to my Wolf Pack! 22:41, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorting 14:06, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Flying Alright, you are now the flying teacher. Please make the character, then link it to me, so I can add it to the teachers list and such. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:12, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Reply I reply back to John and Brad.Welcome to my Wolf Pack! 00:05, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Most teachers don't have much of a preference, so you can title it practically anything that makes sense. For DAtDA and Divination, however, the format is 'Character Name's #th Year DAtDA/Divination Homework'. That's the format I usually use. 'Echo ar 13:48, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Bastet/John/Homer Do you want John or Homer go out with Bastet?I love the Cats, and Wolves 17:11, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Do you want to roleplay?, I love the Cats, and Wolves 17:13, June 29, 2012 (UTC) At Bastet At Bastet's Page, Homeer and Bastet.I love the Cats, and Wolves 17:19, June 29, 2012 (UTC) You start, first, Are you on?I love the Cats, and Wolves 17:26, June 29, 2012 (UTC I reply back to HomerI love the Cats, and Wolves 17:34, June 29, 2012 (UTC)